Otra competencia de entrenamiento
by yuanel03
Summary: Después de que Hiccup mostrara que es capaz de montar diferentes tipos de dragones, Astrid propone una competencia de entrenamiento, solo que más complicada que la anterior. Entrenarían a cada uno de los dragones de Berk y el ganador tendría un premio que no podía ser más inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde común en Berk, excepto por el hecho de que Stoick visitara la academia de dragones que lideraba su hijo.

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en la academia de dragones, el "maestro", es decir Hiccup, no se encontraba lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Stoick

-¿Qué hace aqui?-Pregunto respetuosamente Astrid al jefe de la villa.

-Vine por mi dragón, Hiccup lo tomo esta mañana, dijo que quería "practicar" con él.

-Si, a nosotros nos dijo lo mismo-Dijo Fishlegs.

-Dijo algo como que queria practicar el montar a otro tipo de dragones-Dijo Astrid recordando las palabras de Hiccup.

-Aunque yo tambien quisiera montar un Thunderdrum-Dijo Snotlout.

-No crean, seria mucho más fácil montar a cualquier dragón antes que a Thornado-Dijo Stoick, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Eso cree?-Pregunto Snotlout, en un tono de indignación fingido.

-No crea que es fácil volar a un Nadder, especialmente Stormfly-Dijo Astrid elevando un poco el tono.

-Si, tal vez sea fácil volar a otro Monstruos Nightmare, pero no a Hookfang-Dijo Snotlout

-Cierto, solo nosotros podemos montar nuestro Zippleback-Dijo Ruffnut.

-Los entiendo, solo yo puedo montar a Meatlug, no es tan fácil como parece-Empezó Fishlegs antes de agregar la frase que traería una gran cantidad de competencia y problemas a la academia-Excepto para Hiccup.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron todos al escuchar a Fishlegs.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Fishlegs ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez te equivocas-Dijo Astrid primero.

-Si, sera muy bueno montando a Toothless y manejando dragones-Siguió Snotlout.

-Pero nadie puede manejar...

-Mejor que nosotros a nuestros dragones-Concluyeron Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

-Oh, por dios chicos, incluso ustedes deben aceptar que Hiccup nos supera en todo sentido cuando se trata de entrenar dragones-Dijo Fishlegs, sinceramente impresionado por las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Te equivocas, ni siquiera Hiccup podría manejar a Stormfly como yo-Dijo Astrid muy segura.

-Si, quisiera verlo intentar controlar a Hookfang-Dijo Snotlout antes de que el susodicho dragón pasara justo encima de él, siendo montado por Hiccup.

Todos, incluyendo a Stoick quedaron embobados mirando hacia el cielo. Era él, Hiccup, montado sobre Hookfang seguido por el resto de los dragones de la academia.

-Bien Hookfang, lanzamiento de 7 metros-Dijo Hiccup y acto seguido Hookfang lo lanzo casi exactamente 7 metros en el aire, apenas suficiente para ser atrapado por Stormfly-Muy bien Stormfly, veamos que tan rápida puedes ser, ¡síguenos, Toothless!-Grito Hiccup.

Ambos dragones iban a una velocidad extraordinaria, dieron una vuela completa a la isla, mientras duraba el recorrido Hiccup salto en medio aire de un dragón a otro en más de una ocasión, hasta terminar nuevamente en Stormfly.

Entonces Stormfly redujo su velocidad y comenzó a planear con las alas completamente extendidas, Hiccup se paro sobre esas alas, cosa que a Astrid le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir, se dio media vuelta y salto de espaldas hacia el vació, pero aun así con total tranquilidad.

Fue atrapado por Barf y Belch apenas 5 metros antes de caer sobre el suelo. cambiando constantemente de cabeza, saltando de un lado a otro Hiccup "cometió" un peque error de calculo y callo del dragón, un gran rugido le dio cierto impulso para evitar chocar contra una gran roca la cual estaba justo debajo de él, el impulso lo movió unos 5 metros y continuo cayendo para ser detenido por Meatlug 5 segundos después.

Luego aterrizó en la puerta de la academia donde el resto de los miembros le esperaban, mirándolo sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto extrañado Hiccup ante la mirada acusadora de todos.

-Exijo respuestas-Dijo Snotlout.

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto Hiccup.

-Sobre eso-Dijo Stoick señalando a los 6 dragones los cuales estaban detrás de Hiccup.

-No entiendo-Dijo Hiccup honestamente.

-Como demonios los domaste tan rápido-Le pregunto Snotlout fuera de sus casillas.

-Yo no los "domé", simplemente les di educación, hay una gran diferencia entre ambos-Dijo Hiccup como explicación.

-Eso no importa, jamas podrás controlar a Hookfang mejor que yo, es MÍ dragón-Dijo Snotlout con soberbia en sus palabras, cosa que molesto a Hookfang.

Hiccup simplemente suspiro, realmente era difícil manejar a Snotlout pero era muy fácil manejar a Hookfang.

Snotlout se acerco a Hookfang, este mostró la clara intención de morder a Snotlout de nuevo, pero escucho un silbido proveniente de Hiccup. Se giro hacia el joven y le miro negar suavemente con la cabeza.

Ante la acción del vikingo Hookfang prefirió no "semi-comerse" a Snotlout, de nuevo.

Astrid fue la única del grupo capaz de notar la acción de Hiccup, cosa que la hizo molestar más pues demostraba que realmente Hiccup podría controlar a los dragones, incluso mejor que sus "dueños".

Astrid gruño con rabia, había vivido "engañada" por si misma hasta ahora. No se sentía traicionada ni sentía ira hacia Hiccup ya que este nunca le mintió y siempre le dijo que era mejor educar a los dragones que simplemente entrenarlos. Palabras que no entendía incluso el día de hoy.

=Al día siguiente=

Hiccup llego un poco tarde a la academia, lo cual era muy raro, pero tenia sus motivos.

Stoick lo mando llamar para darle una platica sobre liderazgo, no seria aun el líder de la villa, pero si el líder de la academia lo cual Stoick empezaba a pensar le servia mucho para aprender a resolver problemas y controlar a las personas.

Al llegar a la academia se encontró con algo muy extraño.

Estaba todos allí, y no intentaban matarse mutuamente, y parecía que estaban esperándolo pues estaban alrededor de la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto Hiccup al momento que se bajaba de Toothless.

-Queremos, no, exigimos un ajuste de cuentas-Dijo Snotlout en tono molesto.

-¿Ajuste de cuentas?, ¿A qué se refieren?-Pregunto Hiccup.

-Queremos una competencia de entrenar dragones-Dijo Astrid.

-¿No creen que ya ha habido demasiadas competencias últimamente?-Pregunto Hiccup en un tono cansado. Realmente se estaba hartando de tantas competencias.

-No las suficientes-Dijo Snotlout.

-Queremos una competencia de entrenar dragones-Dijo Astrid.

-¿No tuvimos una ya?-Pregunto Hiccup sobre cuando entrenaron a los Terrible Terror.

-Esa no cuenta porque fue demasiado corta-Dijo Snotlout, recordando su "grandioso" entrenamiento.

-Tendremos otra, su duración sera de 6 semanas, una semana para un Terrible terror, otra para un Monstruos Nightmare, otra para un Gronkle, otra para un Zippleback y otra para un Nadder-Explico Astrid el plan que había elaborado la noche anterior.

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?-Pregunto Hiccup al resto de los chicos.

-Por supuesto-Contesto primero Snotlout-Les mostrare que soy el mejor.

-De hecho quisiera comprobar hasta que nivel se puede entrenar a un dragón en un tiempo limitado-Contesto Fishlegs

-Nosotros solo queremos enseñarle a los demás dragones a quemar y destruir cosas-Dijeron Ruffnut y Tuffnut al mismo tiempo.

-Y eh decidido que el ganador lo decida el pueblo, mediante votaciones-Dijo Astrid.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Hiccup dándose cuenta de que era inútil intentar detenerlos a todos.

-Muy bien, ahora iremos a buscar a los dragones de la primera semana-Dijo Astrid.

-¿A buscarlos?-Pregunto Snotlout.

-Si, que esta sea una competencia justa, son ninguna ventaja-Y dio por concluida la reunión.

Los 6 jinetes volaron sobre sus 5 dragones hasta el bosque, una vez se detuvieron Hiccup dio un extraño rugido, con el cual atrajo a un grupo de Terrible terror.

Cada uno eligió a su preferido y regresaron a la academia, dentro de una semana se vería quien era el mejor entrenador, de un dragón al que ninguno estaba acostumbrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalmente a llegado el siguiente capitulo, quisiera disculparme ante los que esperan la continuación de "de otra manera" debido a que no me siento muy inspirado debido a la "recepción" del ultimo capitulo, es decir el 7.**

_**-"MENDIGA REVIEWS"-Grita alguno de todos los que lo estan pensando**_

**NOTA: Pondré en ingles los nombres de los dragones ya que el nombre de todos los demás también esta en ingles.**

**Primera semana: Terrible Terror**

Finalmente había comenzado. La segunda competencia de entrenamiento de la academia de dragones, cuyo vencedor seria decidido por el pueblo.

Todos tenían un plan, incluso los gemelos, excepto por Hiccup.

Día 1:

-Muy bien Litterstorm, empecemos-Dijo Astrid parada frente a su nuevo dragón.

Su plan era simple, primero le enseñaría a ocultarse justo como a su anterior dragón, después haría lo que Hiccup y le enseñaría a disparar a múltiples objetivos y finalmente haría lo que Fishlegs y le enseñaría a distinguir entre distinto objetos, pero claro estas 2 ultimas con un toque de "Astrid".

Pero para el primer día se concentraría en el sigilo.

Fishlegs por su parte no tenia un plan tan complicado, simplemente haría lo mismo que la vez anterior pero más elaborado, consiguiendo que su pequeño dragón distinguiera más objetos y pudiera traer el dibujo según el objeto.

Los gemelos le enseñaban como destruir cosas... como siempre.

Y Snotlout intentaba que su dragón lo obedeciera cosa que no podía conseguir y nuevamente solo conseguía que el dragón lo mordiera muy fuertemente y se negara a soltarlo.

Y Hiccup... no tenia ningún plan así que simplemente jugaba con el dragón hasta que decidiera como entrenarlo.

Pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo, durante todo el día lo único que hizo fue jugar con su dragón y con Toothless, y ya había oscurecido.

-Muy bien, ¿como debería llamarte?-Se preguntaba Hiccup mirando a su pequeño nuevo compañero-Tu serias mi arma secreta en cualquier batalla, algo inesperado... Lo tengo, tu nombre sera Secpon-Dijo Hiccup-por SECret-weaPON.

Ante este nombre Toothless rió sonoramente.

-Lo se, nombre raro, pero aun así parece gustarle. ¿cierto secpon?-Dijo y el pequeño dragón se acerco a él aparentemente bastante feliz.-Tomare eso como un si.

Día 2:

-Perfecto-Dijo Astrid para si misma. Ya había conseguido que el dragón fuera tan sigiloso como el anterior, ahora seguía el paso 2: enseñarle a atacar con estilo "Astrid".

-Muy bien-Dijo Fishlegs. El también había conseguido que su nuevo dragón aprendiera a distinguir objetos por medio de dibujos. Ahora le enseñaría a distinguir dibujos por medio de objetos.

-Asombroso-Dijeron al unisono los gemelos pues su dragón había quemado el cabello de ambos.

-¡Quítate de mi cara!-Gritaba Snotlout en su casa mientras su dragón seguía mordiendo su nariz.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Hiccup a sus 2 dragones quienes simplemente saltaron sobre él. Su respuesta era evidente. "Jugar".

Día 3:

-Diablos, ¿como hizo Hiccup para lograr esto en un día?-Se pregunto Astrid. Le estaba tomando más tiempo del que pensaba el entrenar a Litterstorm para disparar a múltiples objetivos al estilo Astrid.

-Muy bien chicas-Dijo Fishlegs acariciando a ambas, Meatlug y light-raid. Ya había conseguido que distinguiera algunos dibujos en base a los objetos pero quedaban algunos detalles por refinar.

Los gemelos... estaban quemando cosas con sus dragones, de nuevo.

-Finalmente-Dijo Snotlout con alegría, por fin se había quitado a la "rata roja" de su cara, pero ahora estaba en su pierna.

-Muy bien, yo soy Hiccup y el es Toothless-Decía Hiccup MUY claramente a su pequeño dragon-Muy bien, esto es un libro-Decía mostrando el libro de los dragones.

El pequeño secpon solo miraba las cosas y asentía ligeramente de vez en cuando.

Día 4:

-Si, finalmente-Dijo Astrid, finalmente Litterstorm había aprendido a atacar al "estilo Astrid"-Ahora la inteligencia.

-Perfecto light-raid-Dijo acariciando a su dragón-Ahora intentemos con los sonidos...

-Asombroso-Dijeron los gemelos, sus dragones había aprendido a disparar fuego al mismo tiempo consiguiendo una flama mucho más poderosa.

-¡Quítate de mi cara!-Gritaba Snotlout mientras Hookfang lo observaba desde lo lejos. Su dragón finalmente se había quitado de su pierna pero había regresado a su cara.

-Muy bien, excelente giro toma tu recompensa-Dijo Hiccup dándole un pez a secpon-Ahora intenta girar manteniendo las alas abiertas.

Y así lo hizo, aunque no le fue muy bien y termino cayendo, aunque la caída fue minimizada gracias a la intervención de Toothless.

-Gracias, amigo-Dijo Hiccup-Suficientes lecciones por hoy.

Día 5:

-Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh-Gruño sonoramente Astrid-"¿como demonios hizo Fishlegs para que su dragón aprendiera?-Se pregunto ya que había perdido todo el día y aun no lograba ningún avance.

-Muy bien, ahora escucha-Dicho esto Fishlegs golpeo una espada de madera, y Light-raid le trajo un plato de madera-Perfecto, nos estamos acercando-Dijo Fishlegs muy emocionado por su progreso.

-Suéltanos-Gritaron Ambos gemelos, estaban literalmente amarrados en sus camas.

-No-Dijo Stoick-Ustedes y sus pequeñas mascotas han quemado suficientes cosas por esta semana.

-Bien, ¡ahora!-Grito Snotlout y la "rata roja" salto hacia un maniquí, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Snotlout y mordió su "rostro" con tal fuerza que arranco parte de la nariz. Finalmente había encontrado una manera de entrenar a su dragón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto Hiccup a Secpon el cual estaba en una pequeña cama a un lado de la cama de Toothless.

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido un tanto débil y uno en el mismo tono por parte de Toothless.

-Parece que fue un golpe mayor de lo que imaginábamos, parece que hoy no tendremos entrenamiento-Dijo Hiccup, y Toothless no se altero ni nada por el estilo ante la noticia de que hoy no irian a volar, como normalmente haría. Si no que se quedo al lado del pequeño dragón junto con Hiccup.

Día 6:

-Muy bien, mañana es la competencia, tenemos que terminar esto hoy-Dijo Astrid muy seriamente, finalmente estaba aprendiendo como hacer que Litterstorm aprendiera.

-Oh, estoy tan orgulloso-Dijo Fishlegs abrazando a Light-ride, finalmente había aprendido a distinguir objetos por el sonido-Mañana arrasaremos.

-¡DÉJANOS LIBRES!-Gritaban a todo pulmón los gemelos aun amarrados.

-Me niego, los liberare mañana para la competencia, después de eso le daré sus dragones a Hiccup-Dijo Stoick seriamente.

-¿Porque a Hiccup?-Pregunto Ruffnut.

-Porque es el único capaz de controlar a un dragón educado por ustedes...

-Bien, ¡brazo izquierdo!-Grito y "rata roja" el cual aparentemente ahora era el nombre oficial de su dragón, salto directo al brazo izquierdo.

-Bien, esto es un objetivo de tiro-Dijo mostrandole un circulo con más círculos en el interior, pintados en un escudo-Debes de lanza fuego únicamente hacia el centro de ellos y solo el suficiente para quemarlo-Dijo tomando el escudo y parándose frente a él-Ahora hazlo, confió en ti...

Día 7:

-Hoy es el día, chica-Dijo Astrid a Litterstorm, afortunadamente había terminado su entrenamiento a tiempo.

-Vamos chicas, la competencia ya va a empezar-Dijo Fishlegs a Meatlug y Light-ride.

-Finalmente somos libres-Dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

-Ya son demasiados días, deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo-Repitieron... al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto, veamos que hace Hiccup cuando rata roja le arranque la nariz-Dijo Snotlout en tono malicioso, haciendo un plan destinado a fallar.

-Parece que ha llegado la fecha-Dijo Hiccup-¿Listo Secpon?-Pregunto a lo que el pequeño dragón solo salto dando una voltereta hacia atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente había llegado el día de la competencia y todos estaban listos para ella.

Mucha gente se reunió alrededor de la academia, sentados en las gradas para ver la competencia.

Había un pequeño grupo, formado por Gobber y 3 de los aldeanos, quienes conformaban en jurado, el resto simplemente observaba.

-Muy bien, el primero el presentarse será...-Empezó Gobber.

-¡Yo!-Interrumpió Snotlout.

-Pues de hecho es...

-¡Yo!-Repitió, sin dejar a Gobber terminar su frase.

-De acuerdo Snotlout, tu primero-Dijo Gobber pues, curiosamente, el primero en participar si él.

Snotlout avanzó hacia el interior de la arena trayendo consigo un maniquí de madera, con una ropa muy parecida a la de él.

-Bien, ahora verán a un verdadero guerrero-Dijo como presentación a su "acto".

Puso al maniquí en el centro de la arena y después se paró justo frente a él, a unos metro de distancia.

-Muy bien "rata roja", ¡cara!-Y el pequeño dragón salto directamente hacia la "cara" del maniquí-Bien ahora, ¡brazo derecho!-Grito, justo antes de que rata roja mordiera su brazo derecho.

Y así, continuo nombrando diferentes partes del maniquí a los cuales su dragón atacaba.

Esto realmente sorprendió a todos, no pensaban que Snotlout realmente fuera a hacer algún progreso.

-Bastante impresionante Snotlout, ahora es el turno de los gemelos-Dijo mientras los gemelos llegaban con el cabello algo chamuscado, empujando una carreta con algunos objetos.

-Muy bien todos, prepárense para lo mas grandiosamente grandioso y destructivitido de toda su vida-Dijo Tuffnut.

-¿Destructivitido es una palabra?-Preguntó Fishlegs.

-Si, es algo destructivo Y divertido, destructivitido-"Explico" Ruffnut.

-Y ahora lo verán...

-Destuc, Tivo, ¡AHORA!-Gritaron ambos y sus dragones lanzaron un pequeño fuego, que al chocar con el otro se incrementó muchísimo destruyendo por completo la carreta, y causando algunos daños menores a los espectadores.

-Muy buena demostración de su destructividilidilidalidad-Dijo Gobber extendiendo la palabra pues no pudo recordarla.

-Si, ese nombre me gusta más, ya no será destructivitido, ahora es destructividilidal...

-Suficiente, bien hecho chicos que pase el siguiente-Dijo Gobber antes de que Tuffnut siguiera hablando.

-Fishlegs, te toca-Le dijo mientras Fishlegs entraba junto con unas mesas con algunos objetos sobre ellas.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Fishlegs mientras acaba algunas hojas de su bolsillo.

Acto seguido le mostro un al dragón un dibujo de una flecha, la cual fue y recogió de entre los objetos que estaban en la mesa.

-Perfecto Light-ride, ahora escucha-entonces saco una pequeña tabla de madera y la golpeo ligeramente.

Al escuchar ese ruido Light-ride recogió una vasija de madera y la llevo hasta Fishlegs. Este la golpeo al igual que la tabla para comprobar que se escuchaban exactamente igual.

-Muy impresionante Fishlegs-Dijo Gobber, una vez terminada su presentación.

-Gracias Gobber, no es para tanto-Le dijo Fishlegs un poco avergonzado, saliendo de la arena para que entrara el siguiente participante.

-No, enserio fue impresionante no sabía que un dragón pudiera recordar un sonido y reconocer un objeto por medio de este-Dijo Hiccup notablemente emocionado-Tal vez esta competencia sirva para algo después de todo.

-Me alegro de ver que por fin te interese-Dijo Fishlegs-Ahora sí podre ver que tan lejos puede llegar un dragón con un entrenamiento intensivo.

-Bien Astrid, ahora es tu turno-Dijo Gobber dando la presentación a Astrid quien al igual que Fishlegs trajo consigo algunas mesas con objetos, aunque estos objetos eran objetivos de tiro al blanco.

-Bien, para mi presentación utilizare estos-Dijo señalando los barriles-y los objetos utilizados por Fishlegs y algo de ayuda de los jueces.

Después Litterstorm subió a la cabeza de uno de los jueces sin que este lo notara.

-La primera parte es sigilo-Dijo poco después de que notaran donde estaba el dragón el cual desapareció nuevamente, y siguieron esa misma rutina durante unos momentos.

Lo jueces quedaron realmente impresionados, para ser un dragón de color chillante era muy sigiloso.

-Ahora inteligencia, al igual que mi compañero Fishlegs-Dijo Astrid y al igual que Fishlegs le mostro a su pequeño dragón unas imágenes y el dragón fue por el objeto en cuestión.

Nuevamente impresiono a los jueces, una cosa era ser inteligente, pero este dragón aparte de inteligencia, tenia astucia.

-Bien, ahora para terminar una sesión de tiro al blanco-Dijo Astrid-Muy bien Littersotorm, ¡Ahora!

Litterstorm lanzo rápidamente una bola de fuego de gran tamaño hacia cada uno de los objetivos acertando a todo y destruyendolo casi completamente.

-Increíble, incluso para Hiccup eso es algo muy difícil de superar-Dijo Gobber, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tal vez Hiccup no saldría victorioso en algo relacionado con los dragones.

-Mezclar, sigilo, ataque e inteligencia, claramente entrenaste a una "mini Astrid"-Le dijo Hiccup al salir de la Arena.

-Gracias, creo que es lo más lindo que alguna vez alguien me ha dicho-Dijo Astrid sonrojándose muy ligeramente ante este comentario.

-Muy bien Hiccup, tu turno-Le Dijo Gobber antes de que pudiera responderle.

Ahora era su turno, no había preparado nada en especial, así que empezó a pensar rápidamente en que podría hacer en su turno.

-Bien, para mi acto hare varias cosas por partes, algunas hechas por mis compañeros pero con algunas diferencias...

"Buena introducción, ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga? "Se preguntó Hiccup mientras recogía algunas cosas de los actos de Astrid y Fishlegs, y tal vez podría usar el maniquí de Snotlout.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup empezó su acto con distintas acrobacias hechas por su pequeño dragón, un acto improvisado hecho principalmente para ganar tiempo mientras Toothless traía algunos objetos que utilizaría para los actos que ya había pensado.

-Impresionante-Dijo uno de los jueces mientras veía al dragón volar en círculos, cerrándose cada vez más hasta terminar girando sobre si mismo con las alas extendidas, al tiempo que lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego. Lo suficiente pequeñas para no lastimar a nadie y lo suficiente grandes para causar una pequeña luz que parecían pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Afortunadamente el acto de Hiccup se desarrolló cuando ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que el pequeño fuego se veía más notablemente, a parecer de Hiccup no era nada del otro mundo, pero aun así era algo que impresiono a todos.

"Demonios", pensó Astrid desde las gradas, "debí de entrenarla así, tan solo me tardaría 1 día, y posiblemente habría obtenido mejor resultado que con la inteligencia, después de todo, la demostración de Fishlegs fue mucho mejor en ese sentido".

Después de unos momentos Toothless llego jalando una carrera con ciertos objetos, lo cual significaba que Hiccup podría empezar su verdadero acto, aunque todos pensaron que su pequeña demostración de acrobacias era parte de él.

Pues quedaron bastante impresionados con la "pequeña" presentación como para pensar que fue un acto improvisado.

Primero intento imitar el acto de Fishlegs, con los objetos que el mencionado utilizo en su acto.

-Bien Secpon, tráeme la daga-Le dijo lenta y claramente y el pequeño dragón fue y trajo una daga de entre los materiales.

Los presentes quedaron bastante impresionados puede nadie había siquiera pensado que un dragón pudiera reconocer cosas por medio de palabras.

-Bien ahora, el vaso de metal y el plato de madera-Y trajo el vaso de metal y el plato de madera. Después de algunos objetos concluyo su presentación.

Realmente no fueron muchos objetos, únicamente los objetos que Hiccup le enseño a Secpon durante el tercer día.

-Ahora algo de sigilo-Dijo Hiccup como presentación. Acto seguido Secpon desapareció de la vista de todos, mostrándose a si mismo después de un tiempo para desaparecer nuevamente.

No era sigilo como tal pero se escondía tan perfectamente que si no se mostrara a si mismo posiblemente nunca lo encontrarían.

Después salto fuera de su escondite y salió volando fuera de la arena, desapareció y unos momentos después apareció en el brazo de Hiccup si que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de cuando regreso.

Bueno, tenía que haber servido de algo jugar a las escondidas durante todo el segundo día.

-Ahora una pequeña demostración de velocidad-Dijo Hiccup y el pequeño dragón salto fuera de la arena y la rodeo 10 veces a una velocidad que dejo impresionada incluso a Astrid.

Después de terminar su recorrido bajo y se quedó parado sobre el hombro de Hiccup. Aparentemente jugar a correr/volar con Hiccup y Toothless durante el primer día había servido de algo después de todo.

Después Toothless empujo el muñeco de Snotlout que era idéntico a Snotlout. Al verlo todos notaron que por algún motivo Secpon pareció alterarse.

-Ahora una pequeña demostración de poder de fuego-Dijo Hiccup y Secpon disparo una gran flama directo hacia el rostro del maniquí, que fácilmente sería capaz de quemar un escudo pequeño.

-Ahora una demostración de control de poder de fuego-Dijo Hiccup.

Tomo con su mano derecha, un pequeño escudo de madera y se paró frente al dragón mientras escondía tras de brazo izquierdo tras de si.

-¿Vendas?-Se pregunto a si misma Astrid la cual se encontraba detrás de Hiccup y pudo notar que tenía completamente vendado en brazo izquierdo.

-Bien Secpon, estoy listo-Dijo Hiccup y el mencionado lanzo una bola de fuego lo suficientemente potente para destruir el escudo pero no para lastimas a Hiccup.

Con esto Hiccup dio por terminada la competencia de la primera semana, con un evidente ganador.

-Bueno, creo que el ganador de esta fase es bastante evidente-Dijo Gobber, para la gran molestia de Snotlout.

Él podía aceptar perder en contra de Astrid, después de todo era tan Astrid. Pero no en contra de Hiccup, eso era algo que no podía aceptar.

-Rata roja, cara-Grito Snotlout y su pequeño dragón salto directamente hacia la cara de Hiccup pero fue golpeado por Secpon a la mitad de su salto.

-Snotlout, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto enojado Gobber, al ver lo que había hecho

-Solo es un mal perdedor-Dijo Hiccup.

-No, es solo un perdedor, ni malo ni bueno, solo un simple perdedor-Dijo Astrid muy molesta, con veneno en sus palabras.

-Yo no soy un...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque una gigantesca bola de fuego lanzada por el dragón de los gemelos estuvo a punto de quemarle completamente la cara.

Otro grupo de bolas de fuego lanzadas por el mismo dragón estuvo a punto que quemar a Hiccup, aunque fue salvado gracias a que Secpon se lanzo hacia él tirándolo al suelo.

Después de ese pequeño accidente, los jueces evaluaron la competencia. Era evidente que Hiccup fue el ganador, aunque no seria reconocido así hasta el final de la sexta semana.

=Más tarde=

-Bien, ahora toca el turno de los Gronckle-Dijo Astrid-Fishlegs...

Entonces Fishlegs lanzo un extraño rugido y un grupo de Gronkles llego. Nuevamente todos tomaron un, excepto los gemelos quienes habías sido expulsados de la competencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y así... justo como los antiguos pergaminos predijeron... el autor continuo su fic...**

**Capítulo 5**

Al contrario que la semana anterior, no se tenían muchos métodos para entrenar a un Gronckle debido a que, bueno... era un Gronckle.

Por lo que hubo un entrenamiento no muy preciso por parte de todos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que entrene a un Gronckle?-Se preguntó Astrid ya que a diferencia de los demás dragones este era pesado y lento, nada parecido a Stormfly y no creía poder encontrar alguna manera posible de entrenarlo.

Los gemelos por su parte estaban amarrados a una de las columnas del gran comedor para que no pudieras destruir nada más, aunque tras pasar 5 días allí se soltaron debido a que comenzaron a morder la cuerda.

El dragón de Snotlout tenía bastante sueño por lo que está dormido usando a Snotlout como colchón.

Hiccup por su parte tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo entrenar a un Gronckle por lo que fue a la villa en busca de ideas pero lo que encontró fue trabajo.

Aunque por heridas menores muchos vikingos estaban en cama debido a la explosión causada por Destruc y Tivo, por lo que Hiccup como profesor de la academia de dragones tuvo que tomar responsabilidad por lo causado por sus estudiantes.

Durante toda la semana tuvo que hacer entregas rápidas a casa de cada uno de los afectados para llevarles medicina, tuvo que trabajar la tierra que ellos abrían trabajado y tuvo que cargar una gran cantidad de cosas hacia la herrería, el gran salón, las minas, cargar mercancía de un barco o bien, descargarla.

Durante toda la semana no tuvo practicante nada de tiempo para entrenar propiamente a Hearock, lo cual solo aumento su astucia pues por medio del trabajo y ciertos agregados hacia la manera de hacerlos Hiccup pudo darle un entrenamiento decente a su dragón.

De Fishlegs no fue posible escuchar, ver, ni enterarse de nada desde el primer día hasta el día de la competencia.

Finalmente, tras una semana bastante irregular llego el día de la competencia.

-Así que no tienes preparado nada...-Dijo Hiccup intentando entender a Fishlegs.

-Lo siento, sé que es importante y todo pero nunca podría cambiar a mi bebe-Dijo abrazando a Meathlug, quien suplanto al Gronckle que debía de entrenar desde el primer día, con lo que por lo menos esa semana, quedaba descalificado.

-Sera mejor que comience yo-Dijo Astrid antes de que Snotlout se le adelantara.

Su acto no era tan elaborado como la vez pasada, ya que un Gronckle era mucho más lento y grande que un Terrible terror.

Fue básicamente un poco de velocidad, la cual era un poco mayor que un Gronckle ordinario, pero no era nada del otro mundo y fuerza, ya que levando 2 carretas llenas de armas y piedras cuando un Gronckle normal, solo sería capaz de cargar una.

-Es lo más impresionante que he visto hacer a un Gronckle en toda mi vida-Dijo Gobber-Ahora es el turno de Snotlout.

Pero el susodicho no fue capaz de presentar su acto pues su dragón estaba dormido usando como almohada al Snotlout y le era imposible despertarlo, por más que gritaba.

-Hiccup, dime que tienes algo que haga que este día valga la pena, no se puede tener una competencia donde solo haya un competidor-Dijo Gobber casi en tono de súplica.

-De acuerdo, aunque no es nada del otro mundo-Dijo Hiccup mientras su Gronckle entraba y se preparaba para la prueba y el junto a Toothless y Secpon preparaban el acto.

-Hearock, giro rápido-Dijo Hiccup y el Gronckle comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad muy alta para ser un Gronckle.

Hiccup lanzo algunos objetos, ruedas de carretas, piedras, incluso algunas armas romas pero ninguna logro tocarlo, todas eras regresadas por la cola del Gronckle debido a la velocidad de giro, todo gracias a tener que hacer giros muy bruscos en sus entradas y salidas de edificios.

Después, algunos muñecos puestos alrededor de la arena fueron destruidos en tiempo récord por Hearock, el cual se lanzó sobre ellos y los aplasto gracias al peso del Gronckle y a la velocidad que había adquirido después de volar durante toda la semana de un lado a otro de la villa.

Después tomo varios objetos y usando su velocidad al girar los lanzo con mucha presionen hacia ciertos objetivos que Hiccup había esparcido por la arena, habilidad aprendida durante sus entregas rápidas a la herrería y al gran salón.

Además de cargarlos de un lado a otro a gran velocidad lo cual no sería tan impresionante si no pesaran los mismo que 4 carretas llenas de armas pues había mejorado mucho su fuerza, más que nada como una necesidad ya que hacer 2 viajes con 2 carretas de armas a hacer uno con 4 había demasiada diferencia de tiempo, y tiempo era algo que no tuvieron de sobra en toda la semana.

-¡ALTO!-Gritaron 2 sombras, que cayeron desde el cielo, sobre 2 Gronckle completamente descontrolados.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-Pregunto alterado Hiccup por su repentina aparición y el hecho de que, ellos apareciendo repentinamente nunca era algo bueno.

-No nos pueden dejar fueras de esto, tenemos que participar-Dijeron al mismo tiempo lo gemelos.

Inmediatamente después comenzaron a pelear otra vez por decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Y sus dragones al igual que sus dueños comenzaron a pelearse entre si, destruyendo lo que quedaba para el último acto de Hiccup.

-Chicos, deténgase y deténganlos-les grito Hiccup a los gemelos, alguien tenía que detener a esos dragones.

-No podemos, los acabamos de encontrar, se nos acaba de ocurrir venir aquí y... ¡DEJA DE HABLAR AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE YO!-Gritaron ambos después de su pequeña explicación.

Hiccup solo atino a dar un largo suspiro, por lo menos no tendría que cuidar de estos 2 Gronckle como con Destruc y Tivo.

-Hearock, tiro pesado-Dijo Hiccup y su dragón parecía que iba a lanzar una bola de fuego, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso contuvo el fuego dentro de su garganta.

Repitió la misma acción 2 veces más y finalmente lanzo una bola de fuego gigantesca, la cual callo justo en medio de los 2 dragones separándolos con la explosión del impacto.

-¡Hearock!, ¡Toothless!-Grito mientras corría hacia uno de los aturdidos dragones y lo noqueaba rascando bajo su cabeza al tiempo que Hearock se sentaba sobre el otro y Toothless rascaba bajo su cabeza cuidadosamente de no lastimar al Gronckle.

-Creo que con eso se termina la competencia de esta semana-Dijo Gobber mientras acompañaba a Stoick a amarrar a alguna cama a los gemelos.

-No creo que sea necesario que voten para sacar a un ganador-Dijo Astrid en susurro para si misma derrotada, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, con cierta alegría.

**¿Qué les pareció?, bueno, malo, hermoso, horroroso, brillante, escrito por Snotlout.**

**¿Qué opinan sobre el cambio en el "diario de la semana de entrenamiento para la competencia"?**


End file.
